Hidden passion
by Andrea-Crimson-Hime
Summary: What would happen if one perfect family man and one ideal family life get's crushed by one silly girl. Read and find out. Lemons, non massacre story.
1. Chapter 1

_**I like it! Hope you do too! Tell me what do you think.. And really, I have no idea how did I came up with this. :)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

He was a mess. After full time duty in Konoha police headquarters he had to go an ANBU meeting _and _after that he had to deal clan business too. After all of that, he really didn't deserve _this_.

Looking at his five year old son who looked at him with his doe like eyes, he had to sigh the depression he was feeling at the moment showed its self more..

It was late, well late for his son, who should be in bed by now instead of asking him to teach him the fire jutsu. Where was that damned women of his?

And didn't he have his brother to teaching him that? The clan prodigy, ANBU captain and one of the best Konoha shinobi, his son Itachi.. He was in charge of training Sasuke.

Even if his younger son knew the basics of the jutsu, he was still far from the real thing.

From all the work in police and his regular ninja missions, he was mostly away from his home and family. And because of that, he had instructed Itachi to take care of his mother and brother while he was gone.

But scanning the area quickly, he couldn't sense Itachi's chakra.. Where could he be?

'_ Oh, yes.. He's on a mission _' groaning slightly he tsk-ed. He was loosing himself from the stress of all his jobs. It's gonna be a long night.

"Sasuke, why are you not in bed?" sending his son a scornful look, he silently told his son he was displeased.

Sasuke merely looked down in shame and responded curtly.

"Tousan, Kaasan told I am a big boy now. Now I can stay up until nine." The boy said as he tangled his fingers together behind his back, waiting for his father to soften a little bit.

But sadly, he was low on his luck tonight.

"I thought **I ** was the one who decides what's good and what's not for this family. Your mother doesn't keep the clan in line, or work all day for our sake. Go to bed, Sasuke."

Little Sasuke's gaze saddened while he dropped it again away from his fathers. His Tousan could be so mean sometimes towards him.. He thought that he hated him, but his mother always assured him that he loved him more than Itachi.

Turning around from his father's angry look, he let a few tears fall down across his cheek. His parents are sure going to fight tonight and all because of him.

Carefully leaving his sandals in front of their front door, he made his way to his room, hoping he fell asleep before they started arguing.

Fugaku crossed his arms while looking at his son's back. He definitely didn't like his behavior, nor the things his wife had said to him. Itachi always went to bed before eight and look at him now. The pride and glory of the village

At Sasuke's age he had already mastered both Katon and the Sharingan. Sasuke on the other hand couldn't even do the fire jutsu properly, not to mention the other. Mikoto has spoiled him too much, but he would take care of that.

When he entered his home he frowned thinking about how many times him and Mikoto argued lately.

Hundred of times, they where over some small details, like why was the apple on the table instead of being in the bowl. Usually their fight lasted hours, ending with something being destroyed, or Itachi breaking them apart. It was a disgrace, he knew that.

Imagine it, the great Uchiha clan leader, Fugaku Uchiha, fighting with his wife! If someone else knew, he would be mocked profoundly and that was unacceptable.

But he couldn't help himself, she was just too damn stubborn and annoying that she just pushed him more and more to fight with her.

There was no love between them. Well he wasn't so sure about her part, but he was sure he didn't love her. Their marriage was already decided at their births, so he couldn't actually choose his wife.

Back then he wasn't interested in it. It didn't matter who she was, all that was important was that she provided him an heir, strong and capable heir who would replace him when the time comes.

He didn't need her love, she can save it for herself and the children.

He could admit that she _did_ provide him two heirs, good enough for his standards, and she _did_ help them grow, but that was it.

He was the one responsible for who was Itachi now. He taught him everything he knows today, and everything he is was down to him.

Yes, he had neglected Sasuke a little, but it was all for a better tomorrow.

The boy was just too slow; Yes, he was smart and good listener, but he was just to slow to understand the things he had taught Itachi, and where as it took Itachi mere weeks to learn the jutsu it was taking months for Sasuke. He will, one day, be the same as his brother, only if he tried harder.

If he didn't love his youngest son as much as he did, he would have had the same treatment as Itachi did, but.. ..since the day he first looked Sasuke in his cute, doe eyes, he fell in love with him, he softened his cold heart and this had made him spoil him too much. It was his fault as much as his wife's for his son's behavior and unawareness of the outside world.

In time, he would teach his son everything he taught Itachi, but in different matter..

But now.. His wife was probably telling him how he didn't have to be that way, that he could have friends and play around with them.

As if!

Fugaku snorted at the thought of his son having friends and playing around like an idiot.

He was an Uchiha, he can't be like that.

He had to explain a couple of things to his wife, Because she sure didn't understand them.

Entering the kitchen, he saw his wife washing the dishes silently. Her head was bowed slightly as she washed some dirty plates, probably from dinner.

She was in her usual attire, black modest dress with small white apron, a small Uchiha crest was printed on the neckline of the dress which meant that she was a proud member of the great Uchiha clan.

Leaning against the white counter in his kitchen he coughed a little, making his wife turn around and become aware of his presence.

He regretted, in a way, that he had married a civilian woman. Well, she was not all the way civilian, she had some chakra inside of her, but barely.

If she was a shinobi like himself, she would have known that he was home when he first spoke with Sasuke. He always hated her surprised face when she saw him appear in the Uchiha Household.

Luckily his sons have inherited all of his powers, although he was starting to question his youngest son.

He snorted at his wife's shocked face. She let out a small gasp, while she dropped a porcelain plate in the dishwasher rather loudly.

Sighing softly at Mikoto's elephant gracefulness, he heard her attempting to start a conversation.

"Fugaku- San, your back. I wasn't expecting you so soon. Are you hungry?" her voice was soft as always, the proper suffix was there behind his name. He _will_ admit that she was always a good hostess, but only that much. She _had _tried to accomplish his every wish, his every caprice without even once arguing about it.

But frankly he got annoyed by it in time. Didn't she have a _mind of her own__?_ Could she for once answer him back.

Yes, he was a bastard for it all, she is supposed to stay silent and let him have the final word, but it wasn't his fault that he wasn't in love with the woman.

"No, I'm not hungry. The meeting was short. Why are you letting Sasuke roam around way past his bedtime?" he was quick. There were no more words needed.

She turned fully towards him, now with her eyes wide open.

"What do you mean? Sasuke is now five and I don't see any good reason to put him to bed early, why not let his sleep pattern change a bit?" curtly answering him, she wiped her wet hands and went to sit in small cushioned chair near the table.

He was _surprised_. She did have tongue after all, but she choose a wrong conversation to answer back.

"It doesn't matter, I think that he still should be going to bed at 8 and if **I** think that's appropriate, then it should be that way." he put a special emphasis on ' I' word, making her see that he was seriously pissed off.

"Fugaku-San give him a break, he's still young. Let him have fun until he begins with his shinobi and clan duties."

"Fun? _Fun?_ He is not supposed to have fun. Are you forgetting what his duty is? He is supposed to train and learn while young and _when _ he becomes ANBU like his brother, he's expected to be the strongest among us, to prove his existence." furiously answering her, he started to pace nervously through the kitchen. Mikoto brought her hands together in worry.

"Stop pushing Sasuke like you did Itachi! He doesn't have to be that way!" small tear rolled across her cheek, as she tried to defend her youngest son. Knowing Fugaku, her tears wouldn't change anything, but she couldn't contain herself.

He looked at her with his usual scornful look, settling down a little. Another thing he hated. Seeing her cry. Closing his eyes, he sighed.

"Stop crying. You know that I don't wish for Sasuke to have the same fate as his brother. I just want for him to be strong and independent." turning away from her he tried to burn away the image of her crying from his mind.

"I know. But Fugaku, your also neglecting him. I am aware that you don't have much time to spend with him, but he needs his father and I need my husband." becoming bolder she softly admonished him for also neglecting his duties as her _husband_.

Narrowing his eyes he turned around again, now angry because of her words.

"I know that I've been neglecting _Sasuke_, but it's partially for his own good. He needs to learn a couple of things by himself, soon he will be attending the Academy and he'll be away from us most days. If he gets accustomed to it now, he won't be running for his mothers skirt all the time." Totally ignoring the part about her he started walking towards the door, thinking that the conversation was over. Then, he heard her again.

"I understand that and you are right. But I still think that you should pay more attention to him because he's starting to feel jealousy towards Itachi and in the end he will hate him. Do you want that to happen?"

Stopping at the doors, he went silent for a minute and spoke with a deep exhale.

"Do not worry. Their bond is strong, nothing will tear it apart. Even if he is jealous, Itachi's love towards him will make him understand a couple of things."

"What about us? Will you at least _try_ to make this work between us after so many years?" she lifted her hand in the air, as if trying to reach him, but he was too far.

"There can never be anything between us, so stop hoping for it. You know very well why I had to marry you, so don't return to something so long forgotten." with that he left the kitchen leaving her alone.

Letting herself fall to her knees she silently cursed herself.

There's no hope after all.

* * *

Green eyes scanned quickly over the small, thin layers of the dress she wore. Her smooth thighs were almost naked, as were her shoulders, showing her well toned skin and delicate hands. She could crush many lives with them in one smooth touch, but it still amazed everyone how she managed to look like completely different person.

The dress was rather short, but it didn't bother her, she _did _have curves to show after all.

Combing her hair in quick strokes, she decided that she would tie her long hair in ponytail, leaving her dark bangs to cover her green eyes.

Her hair was long; She let it grow during the past few years, loving the way wind moved it freely. And not just her.. _Men _liked it long too, and that was the main reason she grew it in the first place.

Men's attention was never boring for her. She longed, no, **needed **them to lighten her up, to keep her company whenever she liked, wherever she wished.

Smirking to herself in the mirror, she took one last look at herself and glanced around the room to check if everything was at it's place.

The black four poster bed was tidy, clothes were all perfectly arranged in her wardrobe, table was clean since all her scrolls and books were fixed neatly in large bookcase, everything was clean..

Picking up little picture frame which stood on her commode, she sighed softly while kissing the tattered picture.

It was like a ritual for her, she did the same thing every morning; Waking up, stretching in the bed, taking a shower and kissing the picture of her father.

She wasn't living with him, due to the fact that he lived with another women who wasn't her mother. She could, but she didn't want to. Ten years ago she left his house so that he would be with her, she didn't once step inside her childhood place. She loved him more then anything but yet, she couldn't bear the fact that he abandoned her and her brother for that _women_. They see each other when they can, but its not enough, so she found it rather soothing the fact that she could still see his picture and kiss it every day, thinking that he would be always there, protecting her.

Putting the picture back in place gently, she headed towards the doors.

She had a very important meeting with her superior, and she needed to prepare herself mentally to be able to withstand her insufferable mentor.

As she stepped from the last stair, she saw her brother looking at her strange.

He hated when she dressed up nicely, when she wore her make up, even when she went with her boyfriends.

He was an overprotective brother, with constant remarks on her looking good or unruley behavior, but she was grateful for having him, he was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Since her mother left her as child and her father living with another woman, she had only him, even if he was criticizing most of the time.

"Leaving this early?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, waiting for her answer. She was mostly amused by his constant questions, but now she was in a hurry and didn't had time for him.

"Yeah, Saiko is calling for me" She glanced at her watch, seeing that she was definitely late, she would most likely have to jump over rooftops to be there in time.

Giving her brother a light peck on the cheek, she moved to pass him, but he blocked her way.

Giving him a wry look, she told him that she wasn't interested in speaking.

"Don't give me that look. Did you see yourself in the mirror?" She raised her eyebrow in confusion. She really didn't have time for this.

"If you just crouched a little I could see your breasts, not to mention your ass. Go change." He was indeed over obsessed about her looks, but when did she ever listen to him?

"Then I suggest that you advert your gaze, dear brother, or else we'll be having a case called incest" whispering the words in his ear, she smiled at his shocked face. He was just to easy to break, every woman could have him in their bed with just a mere sultry look.

But as she was his big sister, she would be damned to let him fall that easy.

"But Naomi-"

"You and I both know that there's no point in arguing, so just deal with it. I'm late,so I really have to hurry. I'll see you later OK?"

He sighed in defeat as he curtly nodded, she was just too damned stubborn.

Winking at him, she waved off and rushed past him and through the door.

He watched dumbly at the door closed, as if he was waiting for her to come back and change her clothes, but as always, she didn't. Shaking his head slightly, he moved himself away from the door, proceeding towards kitchen to make some breakfast.

* * *

Jumping over the rooftops was always so boring and unladylike for her. Glancing at her watch, she cursed softly, she was late _again_ and she would most likely have to make an excuse _again_ for being late. Her superior, or better her mentor Saiko was a rather strict person, which she always hated. He acted like he had a stick up his ass all the time, he always seemed worried about something and **always** loving to amuse people with his oh-so-sarcastic sentences; The guy needs to loosen up and fast.

Leaping down from the rooftop on the street, she started straightening her dress;From all the jumping, she started to sweat which meant that the conversation between her and Saiko is going to be quick. It was unacceptable for a girl to smell gruesome, even if she _was_ a shinobi.

Entering the small building, which was for shinobi's only, she smiled as the ninjas who were guarding the building whistled at her. Waving her hand at them, she just proceeded along, towards the office of her mentor.

Knocking twice, she waited the same cold ' enter' as an answer from Saiko.

"Enter"

She smirked. The man was just too predictable..

Entering the rather small office, she spotted Saiko leaning against the window just across his table, eyes closed, arms crossed, frown evident on his face..

That only could mean one thing.. She was in deep trouble.

"Where the hell were you?!" the said man practically spat at her, not even waiting for her to enter the room.

Grinning at him, she shut the door while proceeding towards her favorite yellow chair opposite his desk. At least chair would give her some comfort while he yelled at her.

"Why thank you Saiko, I'm fine. How are you?" Smiling at him from her chair, she just waited for him to burst out.

"What do you mean how am I? Where the fuck have you been when I called you two days ago?! And do not think of lying, because I know everything." Finally opening his eyes, he gave her look of pure anger. She continued smiling, never once even flinching under his gaze. In time, she got used to his yelling and scolding, that's why she smiled carelessly at him, not even worrying about the consequences.

"If you know everything, why do you ask? You are wasting mine and your precious time" She was cheeky but she couldn't care less, he asked for it.

Yes, she did ignored his call, but she was tired and really spent because of a party she had visited previous night; After all of that, she really didn't need him scolding her.

And yes, she was kinda drunk, fine- she was wasted, she did something that was forbidden, but she just wanted to have some fun.

He got even more furious at her soft voice and her impudent answer. Sitting in his chair, he visibly tried to collect himself, she was obviously a major pain for him.

"Naomi, I'm serious. I told you not to drink, but you just won't listen to me. Do you know what insufferable lecture I listened because of you? I asked you to do one simple thing, but you can't complete it?"

Oh, yes.. She was a major alcohol addict. She had promised him that she would stop drinking, but that night all of her friends were drinking and having fun ,so she decided to loosen up too.

It was just one night, it won't happen any time soon again..

"I know Saiko, but I just wanted to have fun a little. Why didn't the elders lecture me instead of you? You didn't do anything" she crossed her arms and removed her eyes from his worried ones. He is using the same _father _tone that he always used when he lectured her, which she hated.

"You don't understand. **I **am the one responsible for you and your actions, if you mess up I am the one guilty for it." He turned around annoyed by her non caring act. She was twenty and yet she still acted like a complete child.

"You are just my superior, not my father. I can handle myself pretty well, thank you very much. I know very well what should I do, and what not."

"So that's why you decided that it would be nice to completely _remove _the merchandise store just _across_ the main elders base! Yeah, real smooth Takada, really smooth." Once again, he started with his sarcastic comments and to call her by her last name. Just what she has been waiting for.

"Look Saiko, if you want to depress someone with your stupid comments, find someone else stupid enough to listen to them" She stood up, obviously preparing herself to leave. The conversation was over for her the minute he started reproaching her.

He quickly grabbed her arm before she touched the door handle, as if stopping her from leaving.

"Where do you think your going, I am not done" Sending her a scolding look, he tightened the grip on her hand, afraid that she would escape from his clutch.

"Look Saiko. I can only please one person a day. Today isn't your day!..Tomorrow doesn't look good either. So let go of my arm, before I rip _you__rs_ off."

She narrowed her eyes to tell him that she was serious. Sighing tiredly he removed his hand from hers, letting it fall to his side.

Turning away from her he took a deep inhale before speaking.

"They decided that you are too troublesome for our village. They are sending you to another one until your behavior becomes more _suitable _for their taste. I'm sorry." Exhaling, he turned around with tears in his eyes to look at her jaded ones which were now wide open. She was visibly hurt by his words.

"What?" She was speechless, she couldn't find another word to tell say because she was clearly shocked.

He embraced her with his hands and yelled in her ears, his composure now ruined from the pain he felt in his heart.

"Dammit Naomi, they want you to leave the village forever! You are just a burden to them, a nuisance" He hugged her harder as he sensed her flinch under his arms.

She was still wide eyed and seemed to be lost somewhere far, far away in her thoughts.

_' Nuisance.. I-.. I'm a nuisance..?'_ her vision was blurred all of the sudden by the tears which found a way to appear inher beautiful eyes. A million thoughts ran through her head as she remembered the last time she was called _that_.

The last time, her mother had been so merciless and cruel when she was leaving, leaving Naomi and her younger brother to rot on the street alone and scared, not even once looking back.

"_I don't want to see any of you again in my life. You are a nuisance to me, nothing else..."_

Naomi fisted her hands at her sides, remembering that horrible day, the day she swore on her life that she would never let anyone hurt her and Arashi again, that she would never _cry_. But now as she listened to Saiko's words, she unconsciously let her tears fall across her cheek as she thought of everything she would be leaving behind if she left.

Her friends, her house she had built with her own hands, all the memories she had in this village, good and bad, even Saiko..

And what about-..

"Arashi? What about Arashi?" She pushed the said man away from her just to look at his teary eyes to find the truth. She understood why he was crying. He loved her, sincerely, truly, the minute he took her as apprentice he fell in love with her, but she never looked at him with the same eyes, she never even thanked him for all he did for her. Such a bitch she was, but why doesn't she feel like asking for forgiveness?

"I don't know, but I think that he is permitted to leave too. Naomi, I'm sorry, I tried to convince them to act -" Not letting him finish, she put a hand on his mouth to silence him.

"It is alright. If they want me gone, then I'll leave. I shall not be no ones burden." Whispering, she turned around to leave, but he stopped her again.

"Are you listening to me, don't you understand that you'll have to leave everything behind and to start new life all over again away from everyone that you know and care about?" She looked at him from over her shoulder and sent him a cold look.

"I understand. I just don't care." And then she turned around and left his office, leaving him to stare dumbly at her retreating form.

* * *

Laying down in his bed, he sighed from the comfort that his king size bed was providing for him. He desperately needed a good night of sleep at his home, peaceful and calm, not having to worry about the enemies attacking, or about the ache in his back from uncomfortable ground on which he usually spent the night when he was on a mission. Just him, alone in his quiet room, on his soft bed.

Sasuke was asleep, he visited his room minutes ago to make sure that he listened to his father; Itachi was on a ANBU mission, he should be back in a day or so; Mikoto was still downstairs, doing whatever she does..

He was.. satisfied.

Turning to his wife's side of bed, he patted on it gently, trying to remember the last time he had last cuddled with her, or even made love to her. He couldn't remember not even one image of their 'intimate' time together. Not that he cared much about it; Every time he had her was quick, smooth and emotionless as possible. He couldn't even pretend that he was satisfied, not even for her. Almost all Uchiha women who aren't shinobi dedicated their life to family, being a hostess and a mother. .It was her job to reproduce an Uchiha worthy heir for him and she knew it very well.

So why does she insist on them working there relationship out now? After all of these years?

Huffing angrily, he turned around closing his eyes, desperate for some sleep. He was off duty tomorrow, but he will visit Konoha Police Headquarters to check on his officers and then he will wait for Itachi to come back so they could arrange everything about his clan missions.

There was an issue called Sasuke that needs to be taken care of, or to say Sasuke will probably pest Itachi for some training and since Itachi won't have time, he will most probably have to teach Sasuke himself.

Feeling the sleep finally starting to consume him, he thought about how he was still proud of his clan's improvement even if his life consisted only of constant work and worries about it. He will make sure they reach the top in Konoha as the most powerful clan and raise above the others. To present even greater fear in everyone's hearts, greater then ever..

They will be law and his hard work and sacrifice will finally pay off sooner or later..

Drifting into deep slumber from his exhaustion, he failed to sense his wife laying in bed next him, as she cuddled near him with a small, happy smile on her face.

* * *

_**I hope you liked it. I just want to say a big THANK YOU to Jus-Chan, for being such a great beta. **_

_**Please R&R :)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: there isn't anything particular I wish to say, only that I want to ask is that you give this story a chance, I promise it will be a good one.**_

* * *

_' Annunciation number 23 (regarding the Takada affairs) '_

_' Due to latest activities and doings of Miss Takada Naomi, the elders of the Kirigakure decided that the kind of behavior which Takada san showed us is indecent, rude and unworthy of our village._

_On the date March 20th, she ruined on her own accord the market store, causing the Kage tower to receive major damage due to the earthquake which she caused. The merchandise store was the largest and one of the best equipped stores in our village, so it's demolition caused a great problem to Kirigakure._

_This, and another things that Takada san showed from her first day as a shinobie, made us wonder if she was mocking our prideful village. That kind of attitude is unacceptable by our standards and it deserves a proper punishment. _

_Considering the fact that Takada san is indeed one of our best ninjas, we shall overlook some of the problems she caused, but the punishment will still be adequate._

_By the orders of Mizukage herself, Miss Naomi Takada, born on May 16th, is to be transferred in Konoha, for punishment which will be on Hokage to decide what shall it be._

_She is to stay there as long as Hokage decides that her behavior is suitable or non suitable for his and our tastes._

_If the Hokage decides that miss Takada's behavior is more appropriate then the one she showed us in here, we will give her opportunity to come back in our village again, all together with her jounin rank._

_If Sandaime decided different from the mentioned above, we will label her as unwanted in our village and strip her of all her ranks and titles._

_We have faith that there is still hope for our best shinobie so we consider this as a small push for her all due to a better tomorrow._

_Sincerely _

_Elders of the Kirigakure and Mizukage - Mei Terumi ._

_ Date May 2nd '_

Naomi looked sadly at the small, creased paper in her hands while thinking what should she do next.

She was completely lost about everything when she heard from Saiko that she wasn't wanted anymore.

Once again she was unwanted, tossed away like a mere trash. She would admit that she could be painful for handling in times, but beneath all that was a different person- a whole new personality.

Was she doomed on sorrow and grief? First her mother leaves her, then her father and now the whole village!

After all she did it, every drop of sweat she spent for it, every worry she got from it and now for what? Like it didn't matter. They scratched her off because of one stupid moment of her weakness.

Now she is to leave all of her friends, her house, her memories.. Her father.. Just because they ordered her to. And to think of it, she was going in precise village where her mother was now- the last person she ever wanted to see!

What will she say to Arashi? He will be devastated, ruined. His all life was in this village and in their house, so how could he now leave it all behind just to go with her? She was the main reason of the problem in first place.

Setting the paper besides her, she gazed upon the shining sun. It was so peaceful, so beautiful, actually it was one of the main reasons why she loved the place.

When she left Saiko hours ago she directly came to her favorite place, the small shelter just beneath one of the mountains which surrounded Kirigakure. Place when she always came when she was feeling sad or when she wanted to be alone. No one knew about the place for she casted a genjutsu on it so that it would be just her spot.

The sun was already preparing to set down and the wind was starting to affect her barely covered body. Arashi must had been worried about her since she went out early that morning and she still hasn't returned. But even after all day spent here, she still didn't want to see anybody.

She knew very well that if she did, she would probably start crying which was unacceptable for her.

She once swore she wouldn't cry and she won't fail! Strong, brave, collected- that's all she has to be now if she was to make this through.

The decision which Mizukage took had to be done. But she didn't phase that, only thing that are important now are her Aniki and Otousan which she had to leave.

Yes, she will leave them here, they didn't deserve to leave with her, she is to make this through by herself. Pulling down a brother and a father only because her own selfish acts was ridiculous and beneath her level.

Standing up from her spot, she creased the paper fully in her hand by making a fist. Casting one last look at the now orange sun, she breathed in savoring the clean air and the peaceful environment before she left towards her house, half prepared for the conversation with her dearest.

* * *

Loud knock was heard coming from behind Hokage's door, making him to come back to reality from his thoughts. He knew perfectly who it was and what was happening, for he was informed about everything from a messenger few days ago. He is to welcome a young kunoichi in his village, who will most likely stay for a while.

He couldn't believe at first that Mizukage decided something so harsh for the poor girl, but as he found out who it was, he just couldn't wait for her to arrive. It was her- the child of his most precious people, the girl assumed to be one of the most powerful kunoichi ever and she was coming to Konoha finally.

Mumbling a quick ' enter' he saw the young Kiri messenger making his way into his office, his head bowed, in his arm an scroll. He supposed it was another information scroll regarding of the kunoichi. The messenger briefly saluted him and left the scroll on his table before he left his office. Quickly Sarutobi opened it, reveling that it contained the date of her departure from Kiri.

"May 4th. Heh, you really don't lose your time, eh Mei?" Sandaime chuckled softly, happy about the new kunoichi's arrival. Not only that he would gain one of the best ninja for himself, for he was also going to gain a new bond. He was definitely going to like her, even if she was known to be extremely hard and demanding.

He was sure that behind that cold facade was a good and caring girl, only hidden due to her suffering. She will suit in just nicely, he will make sure of that.

First she needed to come, the rest will come after. As he heard, she will most likely come with her brother Arashi, also one of the great ninjas from Kiri; He was welcomed too in Konoha as his sister, but the question was how will they manage once they're in? It had to be painful to leave so many things behind because of an mistake, he could just imagine how did she took it all in.

Either way, he's going to do whatever he can to make their lives in here as pleasurable as possible.. he owed that much and more to her parents and he will not fail..

* * *

"Kaasan, what's wrong?" Itachi Uchiha stood nervously in front of his parents bedroom, trying to find out what was happening in the house while he was gone on a mission. He came last night tired and starved only to find his brother curled up in his bed crying and shaking. He knew very well what was wrong the minute he saw him; Parents were fighting again. Sighing softly he comforted the poor boy until he cradled him to sleep, Sasuke was always depressed when Kaasan and Tousan were fighting, but on the other side Itachi was rather used to it all, so he just gave up on them and focused on trying to light up his brother after their fight.

Itachi never asked neither his Mother or Father about their relationships; It was their thing to solve,but now he was just sick of it and all thanks to his bad mood.

He heard small clicking of the door, a sign that his mother has locked the door previously. Did the things go that far for her to lock the doors?

He was seriously starting to get worried now, Fugaku was quite harsh man but he would never come to the point to raise his hand on his wife.

He leaned against the wall opposite of the door, waiting for his mother to open it fully; Her small hand first came into his view as she gripped the door on the other side. She gave it a full push after a second and she came in view.

His black eyes saddened at the sight of his mother in front of him as he saw her in her worst, something she never showed to anyone. Her eyes were puffy and red from the obvious crying, her hair was little rustled and her face was as blank as an white paper.

"Kaasan?" She flinched a little from her sons soft voice as she fought the urge to break in front of him and to cry again. Never in her life did she felt to lonely and hurt.

Fugaku and her children were everything for her and now that she definitely lost her husband, she had a strange feeling that they are going to do the same.

Looking at Itachi's soft and warm eyes she saw the love he felt for her, the gratitude and the unconditional love he felt towards his mother. He, on the other hand, saw how lost she was and devastated, surely Fugaku was once again ruthless towards her, but he will see to speak to him about it. He crossed the line this time.

"Itachi, your back from your mission" she reached for his hair and gently ran her hands through it lovingly. He saw that she was trying to change the subject but he was thinking if he should speak with her about it. He never knew the feeling of being rejected and he trusted that it was awful, but at least he could do is to make her feel better by talking. She could cry on his shoulder if she desired to do so, he would gladly accept anything, just so she could manage to move on somehow.

Cocking his head slightly on the side, he gave her a small smile, just for her eyes and started mimicking her movements by pulling on her black locks playfully..

She leaned to his hand, loving the way it warmed her cheek. His and Sasuke's oh so rare smiles had a strange thing of lighting her days.. Even if she didn't had Fugaku's love, at least her dearest sons loved her and stayed by her side.. she was grateful for that...

Putting on her determined and motherly gaze, she removed her hand from Itachi's hair and put the both of them on her hips. Itachi was shocked suddenly when he saw her change that quickly and he wanted to laugh, but he refrained of doing so and decided to act amused.

"You must be hungry like six wolfs in a herd! Come, Kaasan made you some dangos" Smiling happily at him, she rushed quickly at the kitchen downstairs as she leaved rather amused Itachi behind. He was glad that he made her happy even a little, but mostly.. he was happy that he was about to eat a whole stack of mothers dangos made only for him..

* * *

(Arashi's POV)

I was starting to get ready for bed when I heard my sister's phone starting to ring. I ignored it fully as I always did because I never invaded her privacy. As the damned phone continuously rang I started worrying more and more about her. She left so early in the morning and she still did not come back, and that was not like her at all. If she had a plan during the day she would call me like always and informed me about it, she would definitely **not** leave me worried all day for her.

On top of all she forgot her phone and that never happened. It just made me more agitated about her and her whereabouts. Something must had happened to her so that she's so late.

Maybe she found some new boyfriend....

I shivered on instinct as I merely thought about that, it made me so angry to think that she's waisting her time on countless losers for some enjoyment that I didn't understand. I hate every single one of her ex, because clearly not one of them was on the same level with her.

She is smart, strong, pretty and well educated- she deserved someone with the same or better qualities then she has.

Of course, I will admit that she has a great tendency towards the vices as swearing and drinking, but she was good as a kitten somewhere deep inside.

Ever since our mother left us she always had this wall posted around her- a facade which hid her from others who wanted to hurt her- to hurt _us_.

She cared about me so much that I think that she could never do without me. I was the only one who hasn't rejected her, who loved her as she was and stayed by her side regardless of everything. In a way I was so glad that mother left us, because I think that I couldn't create a better bond with my sister as it was now. Yes, we are selfish and pretty much- we protect what's sacred to us, our sibling bond to never be broken by others.

Just because of that bond I know that theres nothing to worry about, that she will return home to me, asking in her childish voice to tuck her in bed, to stay with her.. And I will do it, anything for my big sister, for she has deserved it.

Our father knows perfectly about our bond and he wanted desperately to destroy it. He wanted to take her away from me and into his arms but he failed of doing so. Naomi's love towards him is unquestionable but for me is beyond that. That's why she stayed by my side, even if I am too kinda arrogant and selfish like she is, but that's why we agree in so many ways.

I act like a protective little brother she wants me to be even if she doesn't admit it. I smile for her when needed , I fight for her when wanted, just so I don't disappoint her. Her smile just brights my days and nights...

All of our friends make joke on us and our love. They say that we act like we are lovers and not brother and sister, that we secretly enjoy in each other, but it's not true.

We don't allow such things to provoke us, we just smirk and proceed on. We are just misunderstood that's all.

And the fact that she changes her boyfriends faster then her socks tells me and everybody that she likes to have fun and that she is enjoying in her life like she should.

On my side it's quite different. I don't date- I am still a virgin even if I am almost 18 years old. I never really thought about it actually cause it sounded meaningless to me. I had millions of options to choose, but I refrained myself of doing so and I choose to wait until I fall in love by first sight.

Foolish I know, but I wish to fully focus on Naomi until she settles down and finally grow up until I think about things as love.

I entered my bathroom in order to brush my teeth quickly so I could go downstairs to wait for her in the living room. It was half past eleven the last time I checked the clock so I suppose that she would come any minute now.

After leaving the light in my bedroom I strolled in my living room , settling myself on the couch. Just as I was about to turn on the television I heard the door starting to open.

Small shiver ran down my spine as a spark of hope entered my heart- it was her.

I put on my best smile across my face to make her see I was not worried, but it soon faded away when I saw her enter with her face down, her aura black as night.

She was still in her white dress, trembling visibly due to the coldness during the nights.

I got _scared_.

I ran towards her as quickly as I could to take her head in my arms and to see her face, I got a dreadful feeling that she was crying and I wanted to confirm it.

As she lifted her head I gasped silently.

Her face was blank and held none emotion whatsoever. Something was now definitely wrong for she was using such face in my presence.

"Onee-chan, what happened?" She removed my hands from her face and stepped a few feet back from me. Fury entered me as I saw her trying for the first time to deny me and it felt horrible! I narrowed my eyes at her as she pulled some kind of a crumbled paper out of nowhere. She wordlessly handed me the paper as I saw something written on it.

It took me five minutes to read the thin letters on the paper and to comprehend what it meant. They wanted Naomi out of the village?! I felt how sanity and happiness faded slowly from my body leaving an empty shell out of it. Small tears found their way in my tired eyes as I clenched my teeth as hard as I could, this couldn't be happening!

"We need to talk, Otouto" Her voice made me come back in cruel reality. To talk? About what? I know perfectly well what did she do that night when she destroyed that market, I know every single one of her mistakes.

"As you can see they decided to get rid of me once and for all." I didn't know what to say to her, I was still dumbfound by the sudden situation and I felt so hurt by her sudden coldness towards me. I threw the offensive paper away and grabbed her hands in mine, just so I could hold her close to me- to let her feel that she had all my love and support in this.

She glanced away from my eyes like she was afraid to look into my worried gaze, that angered me so much but I restrained myself from admitting her that. No need to disturb her further then she was.

"What are we going to do, when do we leave?.. I mean it's so -"

"What do you mean _we_, Otouto? Sudden shock struck me when I heard those cold words coming out of her mouth; But I think that I mostly got stunned by the meaning of those words. Now I was confused as hell! Is she seriously thinking about excluding me from the story?

"I mean **we** like brother and sister! I _am_ going with you!" I purposely put the emphasis on the ' am ' word to let her know that I was determined to join her. After everything she was to leave me now? Not a chance!

"You are not coming with me." The emotionless face she put before me made me want to punch her in it so she could see how infuriated I was by her words. I seriously thought that she was joking with me but as she continued with her statement I slowly got convinced that she was serious.

.. she was going to leave me alone?..

Cold tears left my eyes violently as I watched her not even a bit shaken by my sudden outrage before her.

"You need to understand that this is only on me to fulfill, you don't need to suffer for it." She turned around from my shaking form as if to escape from me. How could she think that this will present any suffer for me? I was with her and only that mattered nothing more. Screw the village, fuck the memories- only thing I matter is she.

I slammed the wall with my fist in anger, hoping that she would react somehow; Yell, scream- to _speak, _anything just not to stay silent.

"Please, let me come with you?" I grasped her waist as I knelt behind her, holding her tightly to myself. I wanted so desperately for her to hug me, to kiss me like she used to even if it was fake one.. After some seconds I heard her sigh tiredly; We didn't move for a couple of minutes, the silence was deadly for my ears to take,but soon enough I felt her hands enveloping over mine ones as she entangled them from her waist patiently.

I looked at her stunned when I saw her turn around and looking down at my pathetic form. I felt so useless and humiliated that I wanted to kill myself on the spot; She was always so cruelly blunt when she wanted to finish something off not to say dispose.

In her eyes- I was useless now..

"You are staying and that's final. Your assistance is not needed." Turning away fully from me I saw her dress swaying as she left the house leaving me alone on the floor kneeling.

I screamed as loud as I could hoping that my pain will leave with it..

I am really going to be all alone after everything..

* * *

"Ahh, Naomi" Two pairs of Jade eyes opened itself just to gaze hazily at the boy positioned between her legs. He was beautiful; Brown hair, mesmerizing blue eyes which looked at her lustfully and two strong hands which held her waist and leg tightly as he licked her wet womanhood dry.

...

She didn't know him actually.

...

She met him few hours ago at the club she was in; He seemed kinda interesting and hot, so she decided to play with him a little. She was desperate for some kind of relief, so she didn't even ask for his name or age. She just took him by his arm and dragged him to the nearest room in the club. It was that or she would have to murder someone just to cool down from her anger,she decided for the most harmless way in the end.

She was drunk, she smoked so much that in one point of the time she couldn't breath and most importantly, she seduced the poor kid to satisfy her without her having to satisfy him. It was degrading by her way of view, the fact that she had to do a blow job, or God forbid to let the useless idiot to fuck her. She had to be dead to let him do it- to let her virginity to flow away by one moment of weakness .

Grasping the boys hair, she tugged him by it to move faster with his, oh so skillful tongue. She felt that she was close, she was about to burst with cum into the boys greedy mouth which never ceased to work her.

God knows how long did he tongue-fucked her. It seemed like a five minute heaven to her when she sensed her nipples starting to tingle and her clit being pulled by his teeth. He plunged his tongue so mercilessly in her that she thought she was going to die from pleasure.

Minutes after she came with an strangled moan, as the male kneeling in front of her moaned too due to the sweet taste in his mouth and the painful sensation in his pants.

He licked her for a while later, savoring the taste of her in his mouth; She enjoyed it, it felt too good to be relieved in some way even if it was for a while.

Letting her leg to fall from his shoulder, she reached again for his hair and pulled it upwards, just so that he could lay on top of her, still dressed, his lips inches away from hers.

He was hard as a rock, she could just feel his erected member pocking her through his pants, but too bad for him, cause she didn't want to help him just like he helped her.

Narrowing her eyes at him as she sensed his fingers to touch her entry, she slapped him on instinct hard across the cheek making him gasp in surprise.

"Get out!" He looked hurt for a moment when she spat at him angrily, but he soon collected himself like a man should and left.

But in reality he wasn't a man, he was useless boy who tried just to get into her pants and maybe he would had succeeded if he wasn't so innocent and if he at least had put up a fight .

The real man she was searching for didn't exist by her opinion. He was supposed to be strong, independent; He had to know when to stop, when to start, how to manage with her- he had to be obedient for her, but also not too much. Of course he has to have at least a bit of dignity and moral sense.

How would they agree without it?

Standing up from the bed she was in, she picked up her panties as her dress, wanting to dress as soon as possible and to leave immediately. The day was a complete disaster for her; She had to pack her stuff - which she hated utmost, she ditched off her most precious person in the world- Arashi by saying him that he was not needed to go with her.

She wanted to hug him so badly, to tell him that he could leave with her, but she couldn't be so selfish towards the person she loved so much. The hurt was so evident on his face and eyes as she stabbed his heart more and more. Her own heart was tearing apart before him, but only she stopped herself in time, before her tears started showing.

She left _mad _ out of the house only to end up in this club, to be satisfied by a complete stranger and finally to feel like a last trash in the world.

She was just horrible.

Tomorrow night, just a couple of hours away she will have to leave everything she loved and cared about, but she will never admit it loudly that she cared about this forsaken village she was in.

It was a home for her and her brother, a place where she felt everything, pain, love, concern or any other emotion. She had many reliable friends who were always there for her whenever she needed it, but now she had to leave them too.

She couldn't bear to face them, instead she wrote a letter, pathetic she knew, but she wrote everything she felt and how will she feel without them,so she sincerely hoped they would forgive her one day.

When she finally dressed herself she proceeded towards the door to leave the room which just reeked of sex. The naughty, tempting smell almost made her to fall into the temptation to once again experience the joy of coming, but she resisted it barely.

Now she had to leave the club and to search for her friends just to see them once again. The last one would be most painful for her, because it was going to be her father. He still didn't know, she instructed Saiko and Arashi not to tell anyone so that she could be the one to inform them.

Poor Otousan had so many problems with her since she was a child, she was always demanding, restless, uncaring and a constant troublemaker. She felt regret for her actions just because of him mostly, he really didn't deserve all the problems she was making.

There wasn't a month when he didn't had to come to elders office because of her foolishness. But strange enough the man never reproached anything to her, he never insulted or mentioned anything cruel or rude to her. He was just there...

Even if he wasn't there most of the times, he always made it up by showing up when he was _really_ needed. By that not only did he showed her that he cared, he also made her to be independent, to be her own person who didn't have to rely on anyone else but herself.

She would always be thankful for that..

As she walked through the hall which led to the exit of the club, she thought about everyones reaction as they found out that she left the village. Chuckling she closed her eyes trying to picture all of them in her head, happy and lively with her by their side.

They all had their arms open widely at her, as if they were trying to say that she was welcomed anytime in their lives to be hugged by them.

She knew very well that her departure will hurt them, same or more like the time she was left alone by her mother.

But she will make it through one way or other and no one would ever get hurt because of her, she made one more promise to herself..

* * *

_**What do you think? :)**_


End file.
